For The First Time
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Wally West has a problem and he turns to none other than the Titans East for help. But just what sort of advice are they going to give him about the one thing he's supposed to be good at: women? RaexKF


_(May I suggest listening to "Falling for the first time" by the "Barenaked ladies while reading :))_

For The First Time  


"This is wrong."

Five pairs of sympathetic eyes looked down on the red head currently brooding and moping about. His head was in his hands as the Titans East sat around the fastest boy alive. Bumblebee moved to say something but much to her annoyance, Speedy cut her off,

"So basically man, you're screwed."

Wally groaned and sunk deeper into his hands, Bumblebee giving her comrade a dark glare while mouthing 'idiot.' "Don't listen to him honey, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I think it's sweet." Her tone was soft and encouraging but it didn't seem to lift the boy's spirits any.

"Are you kidding me? Speedy's right! I'm screwed. Damn it." Kid Flash was in a big predicament. A very, very, very big one. He'd left the Titans tower as quickly as possible earlier that day when he finally realised what had happened and had quickly zipped over to Steel City to see the other Titans.

He couldn't talk to Robin; he would have just frozen on the spot and probably gone into coronary arrest. Starfire would have announced the little bit of 'joyous news' to the world. Beast Boy would have just laughed his little animal head off and shouted it out too.

Luckily Cyborg, who was the only one who actually understood these sort of matters, was over with the Titans East and he walked out of their kitchen a few minutes later with a tray of hot cocoa, placing a mug in front of each of them.

The boy grinned down at Wally and patted him on the back. "So what'd I miss?"

Aqualad and Speedy turned to him and said flatly, "He's screwed."

"That bad huh?" he asked sympathetically, glancing sidelong at Bumblebee.

"He's hooked. And he doesn't know sugar about what to do about it," she said a small smile on her lips. "It's funny though…"

They all turned to her. "What is?"

Her smile just got wider. "Who would've thought that Kid Flash here of all people would be stuck in the one thing he prided himself on?" This earned a whine from the blue eyed boy.

Aqualad looked over at his friend and took a sip from his cup. "So…why her?"

The look on Wally's face was both dreamy and wistful and the smile he gave made brows rise high. "Because…" he said dreamily, "she's amazing. I can't tell you why or how but she's just there."

"She's just there…" Speedy repeated bluntly. "Well I'm right here and you don't see Aqualad throwing himself at me – no offence buddy," he added quickly at the dark haired boy who just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"If you're going to use me as an example, at least make it a good one." The boy grimaced and shuddered as a picture, resulting from Speedy's big mouth, came to mind. "Well that's enough of that. So, Wally, she's there huh? Yeah, I like girls who are there too…" He trailed off a frown on his forehead. "Define 'there' please?"

"Yeah, c'mon sugar, tell us why you chose her?" The dark eyed girl smiled sweetly and sat down next to him. Bee often found these sort of things sweet and as she caught Cyborg's eye, he winked at her.

Wally didn't know why exactly he chose her. Gods he felt so stupid right now. Stupid and brainless and blur. There were so many emotions running through him at the moment that he just didn't know where to start. How could one person – her of all people – evoke so much in him? It was absurd! It was ridiculous! But boy did it feel good whenever she looked at him or talked to him or give one of those rare quirks of the lips for him.

He sighed. "Cy, don't kill me cos' I'm being honest here." The big guy nodded and motioned for him to go on. "I don't know why it's her. I mean at first I didn't even think she was that pretty anyways. She was always by herself and always so quiet and ya'll know I don't go for those kinda girls but she's different."

"They're always different," Speedy muttered to Aqualad who had to feign coughing to prevent himself from laughing.

"She doesn't care about what people think about her, she tries not to let other people phase her and she's got the worst temper I've ever seen…" he continued on.

"I'm wondering here if he only likes her faults," Bee murmured to Cyborg.

Aqualad snorted and whispered, "This guy's got issues."

"But the first time I actually talked to her was when she got all mad at BB and threw him off the tower for putting dye in her shampoo-"

"Hey I remember that!" Cyborg said with a laugh, cutting the boy off.

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hello? We're talking about _me_ and _my _love life here!"

"Oh, sorry buddy," the half-human said sheepishly. "Please continue."

"Anyway…" he paused and the formerly elated look on his face fell to depression, "I'm screwed!"

"_Here we go again…_" Mas and Menos said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Whoa calm down Wally, it can't be that bad." Speedy said and then stopped and asked quickly, "Why exactly is it bad?" All eyes and ears were on the blue eyed boy watching in interest at what could possibly be so bad about liking someone.

"Because!" the red head exclaimed, "she's never gonna want to go out with someone like me!"

A round of "Oh" emitted from all the watchers and understanding nods were issued around. This just made the poor boy feel even lower. Upon seeing what they had done, the Titans immediately laughed nervously and tried to cheer him up with useless comments.

"Hey, cheer up man. You just keep going at it and she's bound to fall in love with you! Be a gentleman. Give her flowers…blue ones in her case," Bee added quickly.

"Or you could always take her somewhere quiet and confess. Somewhere nice…like on the roof…at sunset. Chicks love that kinda stuff." Speedy held a thumbs up.

"_Si! Listen to Ms. Lopez! Como ama una mujer!" _the twins said in unison, both clasping their own Jennifer Lopez© CDs. Wally raised a brow and shook them off.

"Or you could sing to her from the bottom of the Tower!" Cyborg suggested with a wide grin.

"Oh that's so cute! Cy, how come you never to that for me?" Bee demanded, frowning at the boy expectantly, one hand on her waist.

Aqualad raised a dark brow and looked at the boy calmly. "Or you could just try being nice to her."

Cerulean eyes snapped towards stygian ones. "What?"

"Be nice to her. You know, get her slowly to like you and then take it from there," the sea boy exclaimed with a shrug.

Speedy looked at his friend and knocked his head rather painfully. "Dude, what kind of advice is _that_?"

The dark eyed boy glared and batted his friend away. "Shut up, I'm doing Wally a favour. If he keeps up any of your antics, the girl's bound to send him packing to Atlantis!" Speedy opened his mouth to retort but the sea boy cut him off. "Listen, Wally if we just happened to be in some crazy soap opera, I might just tell you to listen to Speedy here. But since I like you and would much rather have you alive, I'll give you this; the way you're describing her, it doesn't seem like she needs all the fancy stuff. Just be nice, play it slow but not too pushy. She'll soon see what you're all about."

He smiled, satisfied with his little piece of advice and though Wally, Bee and Cyborg looked at him, impressed, Speedy and Mas y Menos just sat there dumbly. "Whoa. When did you become Mr Guidance Counsellor?"

As the two began bickering, and everyone else began discussing tactic, Wally sat there, thinking over on Aqualad's words. He ran a hand through his red hair and frowned in frustration. Of all girls to fall for, why her? It wasn't like she was a knockout beauty or anything, she wasn't the most gorgeous person he knew but there was just something about her that had him hooked. Something that made him want her. All of her.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the big, brown eyed boy snapping his finger in front of his face. "Yo Kid! Snap out of it!" He wouldn't budge.

And it's not as if he hadn't fallen for girls before. In fact, that was his hobby, his job even. But this time it was different. It felt like falling for the first time all over again. And boy was that one long fall.

"May I suggest lasering his hair off?" the masked boy asked but Cyborg just rounded on him and glared.

"No you may not! And 'lasering' isn't even a word!"

He snorted in response. "It is in my books." Speedy finally sighed and stood up, pushing the sleeves of his blue jumper up as he walked round towards the boy and tugged on his ear, saying rather loudly, "Hey Wally! She's here!"

That got a reaction and the blue eyed boy jumped up immediately, knocking the other over. "What? Where?" Immediately, everyone began laughing, save for Speedy who was scowling up at the boy.

Dark eyes rolled as Aqualad helped Speedy up. "Nice going smartass."

"Shut up," he muttered.

Wally, having finally realised what had happened, sat down sulkily and pouted rather childlike. Cyborg finally recovered from his laughter and smiled down at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Aqualad's right. She don't need fancy things like all the others. She's different. Like you said."

Wally smiled slightly and nodded but then added bitterly, "Now I just need to get close enough to her to be nice."

"Get close enough to who?"

Seven pairs of eyes turned slowly towards the doorway and the colour drained from Wally's face. Upon catching sight of the violet eyed sorceress, they all shrieked and jumped roughly six feet into the air. Raven just cocked a brow in question.

"I take it I'm not supposed to hear this then?" She snorted. "So much for escaping the Tower for the weekend. I'll be going then." She turned to leave but everyone shouted,

"WAIT!"

The girl cringed, a slightly shocked and disturbed look on her face as she turned around again and looked at them. "Errr…"

Bumblebee was the first to recover and she forced a smile and flew over to the girl. "No! Really, we don't mind, we were just surprised! Hehe."

"Oh-kay then." The others nodded, all with wide grins on their faces, save for Wally which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. "Why weren't you there at breakfast?" she asked the boy who stood up straighter and blushed.

"Er…I just decided to get something on the way here." He smiled lopsidedly and Raven noticed the blush that tinged his cheeks.

An awkward silence befell the group and Raven was just about to go and leave again when Speedy said loudly and rather cheerfully, "Well! I think I'd better go get us some pizza for dinner. Let's have a party huh? Who wants to come with?"

"_We do!"_ the twins zipped out of the room and Speedy motioned for Aqualad to follow. "I'll come, but only so that you don't get any tuna pizza. I can't believe you eat that stuff!" They left.

Raven frowned and folded her arms, rather annoyed that everyone was suddenly leaving. She had had enough of Beast Boy that day and had decided to fly all the way over here. Starfire and Robin had gone on a date and she didn't really want to stick around and watch sappy love scenes take place in front of her when they got back.

She turned with a scowl towards Cyborg and Bumblebee. "I take it you're going to go swimming or something?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm but no one really noticed and the other girl smiled and turned towards the boy.

"How 'bout it Cy? I haven't gone night-swimming in ages!"

"Hell yeah I'm there!" They raced off.

Violet eyes narrowed and she turned, rather pissed off, towards Wally who just leaned against the table looking at her. "And what are you going off to do? Woo some girl on top of the Eiffel Tower?"

He was about to answer 'no' but stopped midway, his eyes wide with the realisation. He finally realised what the others were trying to do and mentally thanked and kicked them at the same time. But turning to the frowning girl, he smiled softly suddenly and said,

"Why not? I've got nothing else to do."

"Fine, and I'll just sit here and watch paint peel." She huffed and folded her arms but looked up when the boy said,

"Or you could come with me to the Eiffel Tower."

She stepped back, momentarily surprised by his proposal. He had that suggestive grin on his face and for a second there, she thought he was joking. "Really?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I heard the food's pretty good and we're both out of uniform so no one will recognise us and I heard that there's a girl somewhere who may be free for a bit of wooing tonight."

The right side of her mouth tugged up slightly into half a smile which made the boy's heart jump in his chest and at that moment, Raven felt all the warmth and gratitude in the world for the boy. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Dead serious."

Considering him for a moment, she finally nodded. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. Let's go." And she turned and walked out, leaving Wally behind, stunned at what he'd just managed to accomplish. Never in the world did he think that she would actually agree to it. After a moment, he grinned happily and sped after her.

Once outside, she turned to him. "What now genius?"

He smirked and ran past her, extending his hand out to her. "Now, you just hold on tight and let me do the running." Upon taking his hand – after hesitating a little – she was abruptly hoisted onto his back, holding on tightly.

"You ready?" he asked with a wink.

The look in her eyes was enough to make him melt. "Thanks Wally."

"Don't mention it Raven." And then they were off and through the corner of her eye, she saw the other Titans leaning against the wall of the tower, all with knowing smiles, before they vanished amongst the rush of wind and the lights of the city.

"So, you think she's realised it yet?" the red head asked as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Knowing Raven, probably," Cyborg grinned and picked up his own slice.

"What do you think she'll do?" the dark haired boy asked.

All eyes turned on him and the robot man smiled, "Let's just say I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by the song "Falling for the first time" by the Barenaked Ladies. It's a brilliant song and you should most definitely listen to it while reading this…then again maybe I should have said that before you read this…(goes and quickly types a notice at the top) OH and Mas y Menos were talking about J Lo's new album Como Ama Una Mujer (how to love a woman) and so just to disclaim it, I own nothing except the songs which are somewhere on my computer... Anyway, I hope you all like the little bit of Rae/Flash fluffiness:D And please tell me what you think!! I might even be doing a sequel of their time in Paris if you like!! So if you want me to write a sequel, and if you have anything else to say, please REVIEW!!! 

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
